


Tonight, he was warm

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, they're cuddling motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Dooo's cold... warm him up please...
Relationships: Dallas Soup/ TheDooo, TheDooo/Dallas Soup, TheDooo/Sniping Soup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tonight, he was warm

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the Dooo, fuck you
> 
> jk ur lovely, pls go away don't read this.

It was warm, warmer than most nights. 

It felt so different to feel such warmth from the beginning but now he was kind of getting used to it. 

What he wasn't used to however, is the closeness. There were strong arms wrapped around him, with no plans of letting go. One leg over him, urging him closer. Soft lips pressing a gentle kiss on his neck. Oh, yeah... This was totally new.

"Dallas?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Dallas laughs, a mild vibration crept up his spine. It felt... Nice... 

"Love you too... Eric Dooo" Dallas replies.

He takes a deep breath, turning over to snuggle up onto this newfound warmth.. 

Everything was new... And he'll take every moment to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter!
> 
> @smileygene0920


End file.
